


The Fight

by Ain_t_bovvered



Series: Playtime is Over [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, First Fight, Light Angst, Light Smut, Smut, angry fight, angry smut, angsty, from fight to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered
Summary: it’s been weeks since you and Dean found each other in the backseats of Baby, but in your line of work something must go wrong from time to time.So, after the honeymoon phase you’ve come to face the first real fight.





	The Fight

**Characters** : Dean x Reader established

 **Genre/Warnings** : angst, angry people screaming at each other, language, some violence but nothing heavy, light smut

 **Summary** : It’s been weeks since you and Dean found each other in the backseats of Baby, but in your line of work something must go wrong from time to time.

So, after the honeymoon phase you’ve come to face the first real fight.

 **A/N :** this was because [@waywardbaby](https://tmblr.co/mmu_3NYDqYvDiNlWAWUA7JQ) demanded it and I can’t say no to her. Also she helped me in this too . THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL SOUL

You slammed on the brakes, hard.

“Hey! Carefull!”

Dean shouted at you irritated, but, without a word nor a glance in his direction, throwing the keys in his lap you got out, the car swayed as you slammed the door. Dean tried to get out with dignity but doing things with only his left arm wasn’t easy. He used the good hand to grab the handle and his foot to open  the car door wide.

“Can you talk to me? Y/N!” he scrambled on his feet, using his backside to close the door.

You had already grabbed your shit and, walking at your fastest pace, you reached your motel room. “Son of a bitch” you heard him mutter while, limited in his movements, he struggled to grab his things and close the trunk. You didn’t care. It was bad enough that you couldn’t take another room and you had to share before going back to the bunker.

If you could just lock yourself in the bathroom for the night…

You opened the door and without waiting for him, closed it with a kick and proceeded to undressing, taking off those blood sticky clothes that were starting to irritate you more than him right now. You just got rid of your boots and shirt when you heard him pounding outside.

“Y/N, goddamit,  open the door!! I can’t do it by myself” he roared.

You took a deep breath to calm yourself, your blood was still unfreezing and buzzing in every part of your body. You stomped to the door, opening it angrily. “Yeah and who’s fault is that, huh?” you didn’t let him answer.  “I’m going to take a quick shower, you stay there and wait for me”

“Y/N…” he began but the slam of the bathroom’s door shut him up.

You rested your back against the door and slid down, tears threatening to spill. 

Angrily rubbing them off with your wrist, you took a shaky gulp of air, both in relief and to calm down.

Shimmying out of your bloody pants that clung to your skin, you jumped under the freezing shower water jet. Having no time to waste you scrubbed hard and furiously.  In less than ten minutes you stepped out the bathroom, a towel badly wrapped around you, your eyes found Dean’s. He had stayed exactly where you ordered him to.

“So now you decide to do as you are told?!” you scoffed, bending down to grab one of his t-shirt. Yanking off the towel, you quickly put it on not caring that his eyes roamed over you. Now was not the time.You felt your wet hair dampening the shirt along your back, dripping on the disgusting, motel carpeted floor. Turning  to him with  probably crazy eyes, he stiffened under your deadly stare.

Fists clutching, nails digging into your palm you walked to him, his eyes shifting to the side. He knows, he bloody knows but he still won’t say a damn thing, the stubborn fucker.

With a tilt of your head he shifted on the bed, sitting on the edge, letting his bags and empty gun drop. You helped him get rid of his jacket and shirt, throwing them aside. You saw his face twitch in badly concealed pain and that made your blood boil.

“Drop the act. I know you are badly hurt, no need for your hard man bullshit!!” you barked while carefully helping the good arm and head out the t-shirt. You started to slowly peel off the blood soaked fabric from the gush on his right shoulder and you heard him breathe in sharply,“ I hope you are feeling it good “ you said bitterly, your voice breaking.

“Thanks to your delicate manners, I can say I do” he bit back. You snapped and tore off the rest.  

He jumped from the pain “What the hell Y/N!!” he hissed.

Kneeling to untie his boots, you bit hard on your lips. Nothing good would come out, if you opened your mouth.

He was looking down at you,  pressing a hand on his wound. You could feel his stare.

“Why are you acting like a bitch?” he asked suddenly.

Oh!!

Oh no, he didn’t!!

You breathed sharply and looked up to him. If only looks could kill, he would be dead 5 times. Slipping off the second boot you let it fall on the floor and got up to grab the first aid kit you always carried.

Grabbing the bottle of alcohol and gauze, you walked back to him in silence, taking in his state.

Hair spiked wildly everywhere, blood soiled his arm, some spluttered on his cheek and some down his chest. Picking up the damp towel you cleaned most of it as  he stayed silent, following your moves.

You grabbed the alcohol and sprayed  it violently on the wound. Dean jumped and hissed, his muscles flexing at the pain. You kept him still by putting the gauze over it, pressing down.

“Uuuugh, Sam’s sasquatch hands would be more delicate than yours!” he said between his teeth.

“Sam would have listened to me!” you hissed back while standing up and walking to your bed. “Do your stitching up alone then!! See if I care!!”

“You’ve done nothing but snap at me this whole time, and you know what?  I haven’t heard a single thank you from you…not one”

“I’m sorry…?!”, you turned to him, looking at him in disbelief, “…what did you just say?”

“I’ve saved your ass, and this is my thanks” he said standing up to grab the bottle of whiskey from the mini fridge. In 3 long strides you reached him and slapped the little bottle from his hand.

Hard.

The shot of whiskey landed on the wall, the bottle lost somewhere behind the table.

“Son of a bitch!! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” he yelled.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?!” you asked, standing on your tiptoes to match his eyes.  

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you piece of shit!” you yelled in his face, finger digging in his chest.

“W-wha..” he started, taken aback by your outburst.

“You …you…UGH” you said, pushing you finger, he started to walk backwards “You damn fool, you did not even notice” You pressed him against the whiskey wet wall and  he winced when his shoulder came in contact with the dripping alcohol.

You gave him another push and backed away.  

“Fucking ridiculous”  you said scoffing,“Me thanking you” .

Straightened back, chest puffed out, he stepped away from the wall towards you.

“Why are you being like this?” he asked irritated.

“Don’t do that” you said, looking at him again “Don’t do that face”

“What face?”

“That face!” you threw your arm in the air and at him again.

“The ‘I did what I had to do and I don’t understand why you are yelling at me’- face. It’s pathetic”

You saw said face turning red, his jaw tensing and the veins in his neck pumping. His hard gaze burning into your very soul.

“I did that. I protected you, it’s-“

“Uh-huh!! If you are going to say that you did your job, I swear to God I’m gonna kick you in the balls, and your face is next” you threatened. “I didn’t ask you to”

You heard him grunt, a real grunt, before he was in your face in one stride, snarling down at you, his hot skin inches from yours. You reciprocated the stare.

“You didn’t ask  m- are you fucking kidding me, right now?” he said in disbelief.

“I’m very serious”

He grabbed your arms, his pain forgotten, his stunned eyes turning  wild. “You were in danger , why are you making a sce-“

“I can do my fucking job!!”

You tried to squirm out of his steel grip.  

“Let me go!!” his grip tightened, almost hurting now.

“Well!! What a good job you did back there!! You were going to get mauled, so I stood in your place. You’re  welcome!”

You felt your blood rise to your head and your vision went fiery red. “Let me go, you fucking bastard!!” you growled angrily,  but he didn’t budge.

“What did you just call me?” he said, teeth clenched.

“You heard me!!” tilting your head up defiantly, you saw him close his eyes to control himself. You used that moment to break from his grip.

“Trying to be the hero all the time!!” you panted, massaging your arms.

“You would be dead if it wasn’t for me!” he growled, looking at you dangerously, his naked chest rising up and down, fist trembling. His face had an angry snarl and he looked like an animal ready to pounce on his prey. Your lower muscles clenched and you could feel yourself going damp, while your mouth went dry.

“You don’t know that, I alread had my knife out, but you just can’t trust me!! Oh no… the great Dean Winchester can’t trust another hunter!! Noooo, we are all so beneath you!!” you mocked him. “It’s funny because, if I remember correctly, you two are the ones that caused the world to end several times. But you? …trusting me?…hell no!!!”

You knew that wasn’t fair on him, but you were so angry, and seeing him still bleeding from the wound that he took because he couldn’t trust your training, was something that made your insides turn.

“What did you just say?!” he asked walking slowly to you, eyes dark and wild and mouth pressed tightly.

You swallowed.  “I said…why should I trust you, you stupid son of bitch!!” He caught your arm and crashed you against his chest, his face inches from yours, your skin responding to his hot breath. His other hand gripped your chin so he forced you to look at him. His fingers digging into your flesh, and his eyes waking other parts of your body.

“You don’t get to speak to me that way” he said dangerously low and slow. Your faces pulling toward each other, like magnets.

“And you can’t tell me what to do …” you stared at him too “…bitch” you whispered on his lips.

He gripped your head and kissed you hungrily, you bit his lip and he let you go hissing, licking the little bit of blood that was seeping from his mouth.

“I see your attitude hasn’t improved “

“Bite me!” you said spitefully.

You felt his grip tighten and with a pained groan, he threw you on the bed. You landed badly and before you could get up, he was on you,  hands pinning your wrists over your head, you squirming.

“If you think this is going where you think it’s going, you are so wrong!” you said scornfully, but you felt your body already calling out to him.

He smirked and let his other hand palm your breast over the shirt. Biting your lips you didn’t let out any sound and he raised his eyebrow, his hand travelled further  down slowly, his angry eyes still watching you and your chin tilted at him in defiance.

He reached down and his fingers lightly traced your folds. You couldn’t help but whimper. He brought that hand up before your eyes for you to see his glistening fingers.

He smirked and brought them to his parted lips, licking them up as your legs pressed together tightly sensing a wave of arousal hitting you.

“Your body is telling me something different”

He let go of your hands and you used the moment to slap him hard , your hand burning and your breath quickening.  

He froze and then looked down at you. Your eyes widened. You’ve never seen this expression on him. He looked feral, wild, primitive and your comment died in your throat. You felt pinned on the mattress.

Never leaving your eyes, you heard the sound of the buckle when he grabbed one end and slipped the belt off  in one swift movement.  

Without saying anything, he gripped your wrists again and tied them together with it. And you didn’t stop him.

“You always challenge me Y/N, always bring me to the brink. This…this is what you get, now”

At that, your heart jumped in your throat, the pressure in your lower belly grew, and you were already desperate for some friction but the angry red bruise on Dean’s cheek was a painful sign that you’ll have to wait for that. You tried to move your wrists to test the binding and, son of a bitch, he had meant it. They were tight if you moved them around and also….kinda hot.

That man was going to be the end of the rational part of your brain. Of course!! The first real fight you were going to have and he made you horny. These few weeks there had been nothing but hi,  like usual, but also something more.

Those lingering touches and those playful smacks on your ass and especially on his ass because now you could do that.  Sweet, stolen kisses in front of Sam’s disgusted face and make out sessions during shopping and food runs. Slow and hot nights where you made love completely melting into each other and surprise shower sex from you, which earned you a stupid grin on his face all day and the right to take Baby for a spin. Only in his presence, obviously.

You’ve had some fights, stupid ones. About you cooking something with too many vegetables, him beating you at pool but just because you were a sore loser, you and your damn aux cord, what movie to watch. In such a case, if you couldn’t decide, you let Sam choose. Stupid stuff like that, but you’ve never had this kind of fight.

No, this was eat each other’s face, shouting, heavy breathing, heavier words, clawing at each other’s hearts and souls, hurt feelings, spitting venom and hard truths.

It was heartbreaking but also invigorating. Like you got some sort of thrill out of this. Seeing Dean so angry and flustered made your stomach flip and your hands itched to touch him, scratch him , scream his name and hear him roar yours.

This though must have seeped on your face because you saw Dean’s expression changing into a smug one.

“This turned you on, right ?” He unclasped the button of his denim and slowly opened the zipper, tooth by tooth. You did you best not to make a noise, and avoided his gaze. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and reached with his finger to make you look at him.

“Look at me!!” you did and he chuckled darkly.  “I hope that bitch face you have on now will fall soon or it’ll look like I’m fucking my brother”

You almost let out a laugh but you bit your tongue. It was too late, he saw that.

“Does that smile mean you’ll change your attitude?”

You scoffed at him and as soon as the smile appeared, it disappeared, not on Dean though. He stood up and freed himself from his jeans.

“You are going to stay silent then?”

You looked at him cheekily as  his eyes lit up.

“Let’s see how much you can keep that attitude up”

You followed his hand as it passed over his grey tight boxers grabbing himself. Your mouth watered and you swallowed hard as it was clear that he too was not immune to all of this.

Your legs squirmed, trying to find some friction but he gripped both your ankles, spreading your legs open, the cool air on your flushed skin making you shiver. You tried to sit up but he pulled you toward him, to the end of the bed. He knelt down and propped your leg on his good shoulder, the other hand splayed on your stomach.

You shivered again, not from the cold but in anticipation. You knew what he could do with that fucking mouth.

“Still going to give me the silent treatment, sweetheart?” he cocked an eyebrow to you

“…”

He smiled wickedly and grazed your thigh with his hand until he reached the knee. He bent his head down and you felt his hot tongue slowly trace the path to your inner thigh. You tried to lift the other leg but Dean’s hand swatted that down, keeping it into place. “If you don’t keep still, I’ll tie your legs too” He growled biting down, your hips jerked, but you managed just a little whimper, and you felt his smile against your skin.

Shit.

This will be harder than you thought, he knew too well how to make you moan and whimper …

“So you think you can shut me up with sex? “

“…and she talks !” he said, laying his head on your shirt covered belly looking at you, his throat rubbing all the right spots when he talked.

“This is what you always do. Distract people and avoid talking” His fingers dug into your flesh, and you knew you had struck a nerve. “You think I’m just gonna lay here and let you do what the fuck you want to me?” while talking you regained some confidence, “You picked the wrong woman, boy”

Clenching your muscles you sat up, wrists still tied, and you locked your legs around his head , like in a head scissor lock. You tightened the grip and as Dean’s hand gripped your hips you untied your bonds with your teeth.

You let his head free and scrambled to one side of the bed while Dean shook his head and stood up too.

You were both breathless, angry and the air in the motel room seemed to crack with electricity, Dean massaged his neck and you rubbed your wrist. A magnetic pull brought you closer while you stared at each other like two animals fighting for dominance.

“You know Dean…? You should try to give some control over to other people” You purred low,0 walking around him, his eyes following you .

“…and you Y/N, like to have that too much!! We’ve been over this when I fucked you the first time” he rasped back. You completed the circle and now you were standing in front of him, looking up with a scowl.

“I’m sorry, I think what you wanted to say was…” you said grabbing  his injured shoulder and pushing him down. He hissed and fell to his knees in front of you.

“When I fucked you” your hand let go of his shoulder and buried in his hair, pulling to make him look up at you. “I would have turned old waiting for you to speak up, you see…” you bent down your head “…this is exactly what I’m trying to get into your stupid head” you murmured inches from his parted lips. You crashed your mouth to his in a teeth clashing , lips bruising, angry kiss. You felt his hands travelling up your sides, clinging at  the hem of your T-shirt and when your tongue found his, he made a guttural noise, those same hands leaving the shirt to sneak under it, clutching painfully at your ass, pulling you to him.

You needed air and he used that moment to roll up the t-shirt, kissing your middle, still kneeling in front of you, one of his hands travelled up and cupped your breast, fingers masterfully torturing your nipple. Your whole self-arched against him and your grip on his hair tightened.

When he felt you quivering, he used his other hand to travel from your butt cheek to your now dripping sex.

He didn’t wait. You barely felt him nudging your thighs open, before he sank a finger inside you, and you clasped on him. “Your body is giving  me a warmer welcome home than you “ he purred and you felt the vibrations of his voice low in your belly, overstimulating you. Your legs gave up and you sank on your knees too.

Dean helped your fall slowly, his finger still buried inside you, unmoving. You steadied yourself on his good shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“One of us will have to move sooner or later” you challenged. He smirked looking at you and he inserting a second finger. Your eyes closed and your nails dug into him. Once you opened them again, you smirked back and clamped you walls on his fingers. You saw his eyes widen and darken.

You reached up and brought his face to yours, kissing him and he started to move his hand deliciously slow. You pressed yourself to him and you felt his hot arousal painfully hard against your thigh. Your nails scratched his chest until your hand pulled down the band of his underwear, letting his length spring free, and you wrapped your hand around him tightly. He moaned into your mouth, when you started to move your hand matching his rhythm. Your breath started to quicken and you bit down hard on his neck.

He swatted your hand away from him, ignoring your protest, and grabbed your face .

“Stop biting me!!” he hissed angrily curling his finger rubbing that sweet spot deep inside you and you couldn’t stop the loud moan that broke free.

“At the end of this maybe you’ll thank me for something” he said darkly and your anger rose once more. Your hand was ready to struck his face again but he grabbed your wrist in time. His palm stroke your clit and you shuddered, eyes fluttering. He kissed you along your jaw, reaching your ear where he nibbled, his fingers dancing mercilessly inside you and you could feel yourself near the brink.

“Just let go Y/N, I know you want to “ he teased.

He really knew how to get under your skin this way.

Where you wanted to be fucked silly and when you just wanted to kick his ass. Now, you wanted to do both. With a growl you pushed hard against his chest and he fell back on the rug, and you were suddenly on him, hand on his neck, this time, you squeezed slightly looking down at him.

“Listen well, you fucker!!” you snarled reaching down to align him to your entrance and sinking down, but just a little bit. He groaned and you saw him trying to look down.  Your grip tightened.

“Look at me” you ordered and  he complied. “I really want to kick your face right now, you know!!” you said between your teeth.

“I can imagine” he rasped. He bucked his hips up and you hissed.

“I’m sick and tired of you trying to kill yourself in stupid ways, Dean” you said serious and sank down, burying him deep within you, his mouth making a ‘o’ shape and his eyes fluttering shut.

You raised your hips again, almost all the way up and slammed back down, Dean eyes snapped open and he bit his lips while a feral growl vibrated in his throat.

“When you do stupid shit like that…” you breathed, clamping your muscles around him, his abs clenching,  “you make me doubt that you …are really t-that stupid…mmm fuck” you moaned setting the rhythm. Dean’s hands grabbed your upper thighs, fingers digging into your flesh painfully.

“Yeah?…and you” he said swaying his hips so that he reached some secret spot inside, your head rolling back “..you are too reckless” He grabbed your neck and brought you down, claiming your lips.  

“It drives me crazy” he hissed .

“You don’t use your fucking head” you snapped back, rolled your hips and then stilled, looking down at him. He was all flushed, lips red and parted, eyes burning , and chest heaving.  You smirked, proud of your work.

“Are you teasing me?” he asked huskily when you just smiled smugly. He grabbed the hem of the shirt you were still wearing, yanking it off you. Sitting up,  he changed the position and  his mouth claimed your nipple while one hand kept your hips still flush to his. Your hands automatically buried in his hair while you cried his name arching into him.

Still joined, he wasn’t moving, he didn’t let you move either, and you felt yourself growing frustrated and started squirming to gain some friction. You were already so close and he knew. He knew every inch of your body inside and out , every little quirk of your muscles told him exactly how far or near you were, your body was an open book for him.

You gritted your teeth in annoyance.  “No,  you are teasing me, fucking move” He smirked at you and in one swift move you found yourself on your back. He slipped out of you and you whined.

“Shhh …” he said , putting his finger on your lips “ you might wanna grab on something now”.

You opened your mouth and bit his finger. “You really like biting me!! I’m not complaining!!“ he laughed and raised your leg, draping it over his shoulder , the other resting over his thigh. He aligned himself and slammed back into you to the hilt in one, precise thrust which made you see stars and hiss a string of curses that made him laugh.

His rhythm was merciless and he brought you right where you were before, and right there he slowed down , not giving you the release you needed. You sneaked a hand down to help you but he caught it “Ah-ah!! You are not coming until I say so” and he blocked both your wrists again over your head. Arched like this you were again overstimulated but he still knew how to keep you from shattering.

You started mewling and trashing “Dean…fuck …..I swear I’-“

“Tell me you are sorry “ he roared , his breathing heavy, his thrusts erratic and sloppy.

“Never “ you managed to stutter.

He pushed deeper and deeper “Y/N..” he threaten.

“Fine….I’m sorry you are stupid”

He growled “You are unbelievable”

He let go of your wrists and you put them around his neck for leverage as he grabbed you under the thighs lifting you up slightly from the floor. And then with you clutching at him he plunged in you a couple of times again until your orgasm hit you in shockwaves, your whole body clenching around him, bringing him over the edge too.

You body went limp around him but he didn’t let you go , he buried his face into the space between your neck and shoulder, breathing heavily.

“When….when I saw you there ,laying on the floor, covered in blood, I didn’t know that wasn’t your own blood. And when that thing attacked I just …..”

“Shhh…I know….I know” You raised your arms to hug him too. “I would have done the same thing…and what would have happened then?” You pushed him back to look him in the eyes.

“If I had acted like you, I would probably be sitting here alone because you would have left me here.”

He tried to protest but you stopped him “No , Dean. It’s true….you would have left me because the thought that you could lose me scares you too much” His jaw clenched and he avoided your gaze.

You grabbed his chin to make him look at you “ Do you think you are the only one who’s afraid of that?….What do you think passed through my head when I saw you bloody and hurt? We are in this together and nothing good comes from being reckless for the sake of each other. We just need to do what we do best. Can you promise that?”

“No I can’t. I’ll always protect you”

“I know…and I you. Can we at least promise each other to think before throwing our lives to the wind?” you begged, bumping your forehead to his.

“That we can do….” he smiled bitterly and then chuckled taking in both your conditions “we should fight more “

“Yeah ? “ you asked breathless.

“…I like when you insult me with that little mouth of yours “ he nuzzled your neck.

“…I like calling you names….and biting” you laughed when his breath tickled you, and you squeezed his shoulders. He hissed as the pain on the wounded one came back .

“Guess I’ll need your help in stitching this up ”

“..yeah and maybe we should shower too” Looking down, you saw that in the blur of things, the wound had started to bleed again, down his arm and on you.

“Is it wrong if I find this hot? “ he asked helping you stand up.

“…yeah it is ….weirdo”

You both heard the ping of a message on your phone and walking to it you saw several messages from Sam.

Your eyes widened.

“What is it?”

“I think we butt-dialed Sam while…..” you raised the phone to Dean’s face.

—————————————————————–


End file.
